We are requesting funds to provide support for the 4th ASM Salmonella conference to be held from from October 5 - 9, 2013, in Boston, MA. This conference is sponsored by the American Society for Microbiology, which provides both management expertise and financial support. The conference follows previous editions held in Sardinia, Italy (2003), Victoria, BC, Canada (2006), and Aix-en-Provence, France, (2009). This conference series is the only one that covers all aspects of Salmonella research. All preceding ASM Salmonella conferences were well attended and therefore we expect 300-350 attendees from around the world. The proposed program has a broad scientific focus and will include sessions on Epidemiology, Genetics and Gene Regulation, Vaccine Development, Treatment and Prevention, Host Immune Response, Cell Biology of Infection, Physiology and Metabolism, and Animal Health and Food Safety. The list of invited speakers will include many of the preeminent scientists in the field. Every effort will be made to include women and underrepresented minority groups. We are confident that the meeting will provide a venue for scientists to present the latest advances in the field and to initiate interdisciplinary interactios and discussion.